1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless communication apparatus and an electric field strength indicating method. More specifically, the present invention is related to such a wireless communication apparatus connected to a wireless communication base station in wireless, which indicates electric field strengths of wireless waves received from the wireless communication base station, and also, related to an electric field strength indicating method for indicating the reception electric field strengths.
2. Description of the Related Art
In telephone systems capable of executing voice communications and data communications, such services which are generally referred to as “cellulars” have been provided which utilize wireless communication systems known as GSM, cdma, PHS, and W-CDMA systems.
In wireless communication terminals such as portable telephones, as described in JP-A-2002-374574, reception electric field strengths of electromagnetic waves are indicated in general, so that users can recognize electric field strengths indicated in the wireless communication terminals. As a consequence, if electric field strengths are low, then the users move to such places where electric field strengths are high while checking electric field strengths, and thereafter, the users operate the wireless communication terminals at the above-explained places, so that communication qualities can be maintained.
Also, among cordless telephone apparatuses including cordless telephone master units and cordless telephone slave units, such cordless telephone apparatuses that cordless telephone master units are connected to public networks in wireless communication have also been utilized.
Since the above-described cordless telephone apparatuses employ such connection modes that the cordless telephone master units are not connected to the public networks in wired connection, but are connected to the public networks in wireless, the above-described connection modes have the below-mentioned merit: that is, when fixing type telephones are operated within such regional areas that wired telephone networks have not yet been provided, costs for providing infrastructures in order to construct the wired telephone networks can be reduced.
Even in the case that such cordless telephone apparatuses are employed, if reception electric field strengths of waves are indicated on cordless telephone master units, then users can set the cordless telephone master units at places within user homes where better conditions of waves are achieved so as to operate the cordless telephone master units by confirming the indicated reception electric field strengths.
However, if communication qualities are deteriorated while the users operate cordless telephone slave units at places located far from the cordless telephone master units, then the below-mentioned problems may occur: that is, the users cannot judge whether the reception electric field strengths of the waves transmitted from the cordless telephone master units with respect to the cordless telephone slave units are deteriorated, or the reception electric field strengths of the waves received by the cordless telephone master units are deteriorated.